


miraculous news

by chatsbuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: but they are from the miraculous ladybug universe, it's basically news articles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatsbuginette/pseuds/chatsbuginette
Summary: akuma attacks and celebrity life as seen from the eyes of the media
Kudos: 13





	miraculous news

50th anniversary of first akuma attack  
Date posted: September 1st, 2065  
Author: Adele Cesair Lahiff 

In the past weeks, the city has been preparing for the 50th anniversary of the appearance of Ladybug and Chat Noir and of course the first-ever akuma attack.

Even if the celebration is bringing back many fond memories and happiness to a lot of Parisians the event has found itself some critics, some people were concerned that this event wasn't signifying victims and giving to much attention and praise to the Hawkmoths, but, metal singer Ivan Bruel who you also might recognize as Stoneheart(the first akuma) tweeted that he is glad city is making this celebration in honor of the heroes who protected the city for years.

Current Chat Noir who inherited the title from the ex-model and current full-time grandpa and part-time physics professor Adrien Agreste Dupain Cheng says “this isn’t a celebration of the akuma and Hawkmoth,but people who protected the city from Hawkmoth for years” 

In the end, if you decide to celebrate it or not it’s up to you but Madam President declared September 1st a non-working day so be sure to spend it well. 

Other articles  
Marinette Dupain Cheng Agreste donates 2 million euros to the Venice flood relief foundation  
Is Emma Agreste Dupain Cheng Chat Noir, if not who might it be?  
Was the epidemic of 2046 more deadly than the 2020 coronavirus outbreak, researchers...


End file.
